


A Sour Then Sweet Birthday

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Birthday, Birthday Party, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Isabel's Books, Sander Sides Birthday, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: Logan claimed that he didn't care about his birthday. But after today he's changed his mind.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497140
Kudos: 31





	A Sour Then Sweet Birthday

Logan claimed that he didn’t understand the concept of birthdays, at least birthdays in the Mind Place. After all, sides didn’t have birthdays. They had always existed, wether in a physical form or otherwise. Still, Logan had never stopped Patton from throwing birthday parties for his fellow sides. He even helped when it was required. But he always told Patton that there was no need to celebrate his birthday. After all, it was logical.

He just never thought that Patton would listen to him.

\------

When Logan came down for breakfast on the morning of November 3rd aka his ‘birthday’ he got no birthday wishes from any of the other sides. There were no overly sugary breakfast foods. Everyone acted as if it was another completely normal day. It threw Logan off for a moment before he shook off whatever feeling he had and went to go make himself some tea.

When he was done eating he slipped upstairs to get some work done. Even as he worked he felt strange, but he didn’t know why. After all, the others were following his request. They weren’t celebrating or making a big deal out of his birthday, just like he had asked them to several times. 

As the day went on and everyone continued to ignore him Logan kept getting sader and sader, and not having any idea as to why. Then, it hit him. Despite his claims Logan actually enjoyed his birthday being celebrated and everything that came with it. But he had ruined it by telling everyone how much he hated it all.

Well, Logan decided that even if the other weren’t willing to celebrate like normally he would still try and spend time with his friends. At least then he can (maybe) enjoy his birthday.

\------

Logan slipped into his room, holding back tears. Try as he might everyone kept pushing him away. He had asked Virgil if he would like to work on a puzzle with him. But the anxious side said that he wasn’t in the mood. When he asked Roman if he would like to work on writing the script for Thomas’ next video with him but the creative side said that he wanted to work on it alone.

Patton was too busy helping Janus to watch a movie with him. And, of course, Janus was working with Patton. Even Remus was too busy to do a science experiment (which he normally loved) with him. And Thomas was hanging out with his friends.

As Logan sighlantly cired the old saying ‘being careful what you wish for’ came back to him. He now understood what it meant. If he could take back what he had said about birthdays, he would.

\------

Virgil was worried, well, he was always worried. But more worried than usual. Logan hasn’t left his room all day, this was pretty normal when a deadline came up or something happened to Thomas’ schedule that Logan needed to fix. But none of those things has happened today.

Normally when a day like this rolled by Logan would sit in the commons and work on a puzzle, read, or watch a documentary of some kind. But this time he wasn’t. In fact, the last time Virgil had seen the logical side was when he came to him asking if Virgil would like to work on a puzzle with him.

Virgil had declined, not because he didn’t want to but because he had just pulled him out of a panic attack and wanted some time to himself. Frowning to himself Virgil went over to Logan’s room and was about to knock when he heard something. It sounded like crying!

Not bothering to knock Virgil opened the door and slipped into Logan’s room to see him sitting on his bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. Quickly Virgil hurried over to his side and pulled him into a hug.

“Logan…” He said gently “what’s wrong.” But he just shook his head, griping unto Virgil’s hoodie as he cried. Virgil just sat with him, letting his friend cry himself to sleep.

\-----

Once Logan had, somewhat, calmed down he told Virgil everything before the anxious side forced him to take a nap. Virgil then sunk out into the real world where he could see Thomas and his fellow sides getting ready for Logan’s party.

“Virgil?” Patton said, looking up from the cake he was decorating “what’s wrong.”

“I just talked to Logan,” he said “he had a breakdown because we thought that we went through with his request in not celebrating his birthday.”

Everyone went quiet, even Remus. And Virgil continued “apparently he’s trying to spend time with us all day but…”

“But in our haste to make sure his party was a surprise we pushed him aside.” Roman finished.

“What were we thinking?” Thomas asked in a hushed voice.

“We weren't,” Virgil respond.

“Well,” Janus said “we clearly need to fix this.”

\------

When Logan woke up he saw Virgil sitting in his desk chair, playing on his phone. At first he was confused until the memoirs came back to him and he let out a small groan. Virgil looked up and walked over to him, and handed him a glass of water. Which Logan gulped down.

“You cried a lot earlier.” Virgil said “I hear water can help with that.”

Logan nodded “it does.”

“How are you feeling?” Logan shrugged. “Look, Logan…” Virgil trailed off “I’m sorry, none of us were thinking about your feelings.” He chuckled “despite what we’ve been doing all day.”

“What are you talking about?” Logan asked.

Virgil held out a hand which he took, pulling him to his feet Virgil said “put your shoes on and you’ll see.”

Logan slipped his shoes which must have been removed when he fell asleep, his tie had been loosened as well so he fixed that as well. When he was done Virgil grabbed his hand and sunk out.

When we got to Thomas’ living room I was surprised by what I saw, it was clearly a birthday party. Everyone was there, even Remus and Janus.

Logan blinked in surprise “what’s going on.”

“It’s a party.” Patton said “for you!”

“I don’t understand.”

“We wanted to throw a surprise party for you” Thomas explained “but in our attempts to keep it a surprise we ended up ignoring you.”

“Yeah, we’re all really sorry!” Roman said.

“It’s alright.” Logan said with a small smile. “And thank you.”

Yes, his birthday ended up sour but now he thought that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Logan, I hope you have a good one. I also hope that all of you enjoyed this one shot! I worked really hard on it, and I'm happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> For all of you 18+ US citizens, did you vote today? I turned in my ballet last week. This was my first time voting and I gotta say.... I don't understand the appeal lol. 
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


End file.
